The Messenger
by janelle clark
Summary: Well, this story is just started to read it and see if you like, Max and the crew have been living peacefully for the past few months and someone unexpected shows up...someone they dont remember but was in their past/future lol if that makes sense! :)plea


Hey you guys, I don't own anything and just a note, this story takes place in a strange timeset. Their all still in high school but its after Tess has left and Alex is dead.   
  
THE MESSENGER  
  
Max paced across the Science classroom. He walked to the cage in the corner of the room and took a small white mouse out of it. Scenes of being in an enclosed space flashed before his eyes and the feeling of warm hands picking him up enclosed him. Max Evans smiled. He sat down at a desk and pat the small creature. Max sighed. Something was up. He knew it. It had been too long without anything normal happening. What is normal for the average person was quite abnormal for him. There hadn't been an "alien" occurrence in quite awhile. Everyone was going on with their lives. Maria and Michael were together again and fighting as usual. Max let the mouse crawl gently over his hands. He looked up as the door creaked open. A guy with messy dirty blonde hair walked in.   
"What are you doing in here?" Michael asked.  
"Just thinking…"Max answered.  
"About?"   
"Nothing." Max said stroking the tiny mouse.  
"I know you Maxwell, something's on your mind. So don't even try to play it off like something's not up."  
"Well, its just that…its been too long. Nothings happening," Max said looking up at Michael. "I mean nothing….normal."  
"What do you mean nothing normal is happening? I just bombed a chemistry test today, if that's not normal I don't know what is."  
"I mean….nothing normal for US."  
"You mean something involving little green men?" Michael said smiling.  
Max gave Michael an annoyed look.  
"I'm serious Michael. Its just too calm right now. Something is going to happen soon. I know it."  
"You worry too much Max. Don't you understand? Its over. Kivaar is millions of light years away from us and so is Tess. The FBI has stopped searching for us. Its over. We can live our lives now Maxwell! You need to stop worrying! And besides, even if something was going on, don't you think we would notice? We've only been only been doing this for our whole lives."  
Max sighed and stood up.   
"Maybe your right…maybe I am overreacting." He said placing the mouse in the cage.   
"Yeah you are. Now lets get out of here." Michael said opening the door for his best friend.  
Max smiled as they walked out of the door.   
  
Zeriana walked down the long hallway of the high school, looking for the office. It was quiet because all the young people were outside eating. She saw two boys walking out of a classroom.   
"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where the office is would you?"   
"Go all the way down this hallway and make a right there's a big sign you shouldn't be able to miss it." The boy with the dark hair answered.   
"Thanks." She answered with a smile.   
"No problem." He smiled back.  
She made her way down the hallway thinking to herself, "Could that be him?"  
  
Max made his way into The Crashdown . Max looked around to find a beautiful girl with shiny brown hair taking someone's order. She smiled as she turned and saw him.   
"Hey there." She said embracing him.  
"Hey no fraternizing on the job missy!" Maria teased from behind the counter.   
Liz smiled. It was good to be able to tease and mess around with her friends again. Usually they were worrying about some FBI agent or mourning over the loss of a friend. She smiled again. Maybe it was actually over. Maybe from here on out they would be okay. Maybe…just maybe…  
  
A girl with long black hair walked through the door of the Crashdown. She looked around for a second then sat down in a booth in the back.   
"Oooh customer." Liz said breaking away from Max.   
She rushed over to the booth and smiled at the young girl.  
"Welcome to the crashdown. Would you like something to drink?" Liz recited the line she had said about a million times in her life.  
"Um yeah….can I have umm water?" She asked quietly  
"Sure, ill be right back with that." Liz said smiling.   
Liz was just in a good mood. Everything was going great. Although she loved Max with every inch of her body, she sometimes got tired of all the trouble that came with him. But nothing had happened lately so everything was going awesome.   
"So Maria, how are things going with Mikey?" Liz teased as she got back behind the counter.  
Maria sighed and looked back at the boy flipping the hamburgers. He noticed she looked at him and gave a somewhat annoyed smile.   
"Ah, the usual. He's a rough character. Sometimes I wonder if he cares." She answered quietly.  
"Yeah, he's been through a lot but I know he cares about you." Liz said filling three glasses. One with water and two with root beer.  
"Yeah I guess." Maria answered as they both walked from behind the counter to serve their customers.   
Liz placed a drink and a straw down on the young girls table and balanced the other 2 drinks on a platter as she walked to her other customers table. She set down a glass of water and a glass of rootbeer on the table.   
"Umm, excuse me miss?" One of the customers called before she walked away.  
"Yes?" Liz answered  
"I ordered a root beer not water."  
"Oh I'm extremely sorry, I'll fix that for you." She said.  
She walked over to the young girls table ready to apologize and fix her order since she was sure she accidentally placed the drinks on the wrong tables because she was too preoccupied thinking of Maria and Michael. But when she got near the table she noticed that the girl was drinking clear liquid.   
"That's strange." she thought out loud, looking at the glass of water she held in her hand.  
"What's strange?" Max asked looking up at Liz from his booth.  
"Oh nothing, I just accidentally filled this glass with water instead of root beer." She answered.  
"My Liz making a mistake? That IS strange." Max said smiling.  
"No, its just that I could have sworn I filled 2 glasses with rootbeer and 1 with water. But I guess not because she has water and I have a glass of water in my hand and HE has a rootbeer….Does that make any sense?"  
"Yeah I know what your saying. Maybe Maria's right, maybe you SHOULDN'T be fraternizing on the job. Its messing up your concentration on your job!" Max teased.   
"Oh shut up." Liz said smiling.   
  
Zirianda sat at the booth in the Crashdown staring at the young man and girl talk to each other. She noticed how they lovingly stared into each others eyes. She smiled looking down at her glass of water which had once been root beer. She hated root beer. When she first got here she had some and she hated it since then. She hadn't noticed when the girl who's badge said Liz sat down the glass of root beer. By the time she noticed, Liz had walked away and Zirianda didn't feel like calling her back so she took things into her own hands. All she had to do was change the molecules around a little. Why make the nice girl walk all the way back behind the counter? 


End file.
